Summary
by Stellardom
Summary: Read it to find out what a summary is! A funny story (as I expected). Chiro is sleeping in the class and doesn't know what a summary is! Read and find out what he writes in his homeowrk!


In Shuggazoom city Skeleton king was defeated so they opened schools. Antauri sent Chiro to school. Every day home-work was given! Their teacher was Mr. Harrison .One day in school-

"Children, I suppose u have read some books….?" Asked Mr. Harrison.

"YES SIR!" All the children answered.

"Good, so your home work is…" Mr. Harrison was saying but interrupted by the students-

"Please sir no, can you give the home work tomorrow? Please sir PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! " Children said in a loud voice.

"Ok! Ok! Now stop it! I didn't ask for your opinion…"Said Mr. Harrison, but, Chiro was very sleepy, his mind was away so he didn't listened a thing.

"No SIR!"

"Psst! Let me finish first, as I was saying I am giving the homework today..but, you have to bring it day after tomorrow I will not give any home work tomorrow! You know what is a summary? A summary is a brief explanation about the book. This is your homework "

"Yay!" Shouted all the children I excitement, and Chiro woke up and asked Margaret -

"Hey what happened…"Chiro said but then the school bell clanged "DISPERSAL!"

"Hey did sir gave a home work?" Asked Chiro.

"Yeah!..We have to write a summary..of a book….." Margaret answered. Chiro didn't know what a summary was. He went to his room, opened his notebook and sat thinking what a summary is?

Two hours past like this, he hadn't written a single thing!

"Hey Chiro what are you doing?" Asked Nova.

"Hey! Nova do you know what is a summary?" He asked her hoping she would know something.

"No Chiro, I am so sorry! Maybe you could ask Gibson.." she said.

"Yeah! She is right! I should ask Gibson….NO! or he'll - a summary is a _blah blah blah _(a long lecture)" He thought, "Now what..Antauri..Sprx..or Otto?..Sprx first!"

"Hmmm….Sprx" Chiro said.

"Yeah kid what happen?" Sprx asked.

"Do you know wha…t" Chiro said but was interrupted by Antauri, "Hey Sprx….hmm…Chiro?"

"Yeah..actually do you know what a summary is? "

"A summary..hmm..no..I don't know kid" Sprx said.

"Antauri do you?"

"No sorry Chiro.." Antauri said.

"Should I ask Gibson? Umm..Okay I hope he doesn't give a lecture" Chiro thought.

"GIBSON! WHERE ARE YOU GIBSON!" He shouted loudly.

"GIBSON! Where are you!?"

"Aye! Gibby's not here! Why are you looking for him?" Otto asked coming from actually nowhere.

"Ugh! Well, Otto do you know what a summary is?" Chiro asked.

"Umm…summary..I have heard this word..YA NOW I REMEMBER..it's not a summary it's a SUBMARINE" He said cheerfully.

"Really?" Chiro asked doubtfully

"Yess, It's a submarine!" Otto replied confidently

So Chiro wrote about a SUBMARINE! –

_A__**submarine**__is a__watercraft__capable of independent operation underwater. It differs from a__submersible__, which has more limited underwater capability. The term most commonly refers to a large, crewed, autonomous vessel. It is also sometimes used historically or colloquially to refer to__remotely operated vehicles__and__robots__, as well as medium-sized or smaller vessels, such as the__midget submarine__and the__wet sub__._

After two days-

"Children please give your home works" Mr. Harrison said.

"Yes sir!"

After recess –

"Children I have checked your work and I am returning them but first CHIRO!" Mr. Harrison said.

"Yes sir!"

"Chiro, on which topic the home work was given?" Mr. Harrison asked angrily.

"Sir, the topic was SUBMARINE!" He said confidently.

"Were you there in the class or not? Mr. Harrison asked.

"Yes sir..I was there-"

"SIR! HE WAS SLEEPING!" a kid shouted and the whole class roared with laughter. Chiro's face grew red with embarrassment

"Now class! Stop it! STOP SHOUTING" Mr. Harrison shouted and the whole class grew silent again holding back their laughter.

"Now Chiro, make sure you won't sleep in the class again. Who will tell me what a summary is? Anne, you tell me" Mr. Harrison said.

"Yes sir! A summary is a brief explanation about a book." Anne answered proudly

"Very good Anne! Chiro go stand outside!"

"Yeas si..r" Chiro said and went out of the class.

"And Chiro you have to do that again!"

The next day-

"Sir my homework!" said Chiro confidently.

"Good" Mr. Harrison said while taking the note book from him.

"Phew" said Chiro.

"Chiro what was that?" Mr. Harrison annoyed.

"N-n-nothing sir!" said Chiro foolishly and the class again roared with laughter.

Hehehehehe I know it's not that funny! But yeah! I love this story of mine!well….review! help me in making my stories more better!


End file.
